Skirt
by For My Gio to Read
Summary: Natsume What is pout/pouting?


Skirt

By KMM

A/N: Hiya guys! It's been a while since I've written anything here in FF! I really miss writing... well actually, I write stories but never, and I mean NEVER, finish them. About this story, I had this idea while I am at work, working. [duh.] It just so happens that my co-worker doesn't know what pout is, and suddenly I have this idea to write a story about it, so here it goes.

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!_

On the view, a well-bloomed cherry blossom with its big trunk, strong branches, and its pink-white little flowers. On the strong branch lies a napping black cat (not literally) aka Natsume Hyuuga. It's indeed nice to have a nap here as it is peaceful, fresh, and relaxing because of the air that rushes through the cherry blossom tree. Nastume is lucky to have _owned _this tree as it is the most beautiful and peaceful place.

"_NATSUME!!!!!"_

A sound, rather a noise, that mad Natsume open one of his eyes up to see the person who will die by smoulders but seeing nobody's there, he knew who that person is... being someone who's that loud but not near, she is only the person who can do that, the person who is the loudest in his class—probably even throughout the whole school. Knowing who the person is, Natsume went back to napping, closed his other eye so it can rest as well.

"NATSUME!!!"

Shouted again of the persona… It seems that she's not going to give up.

"Ah… I know" thought the shouting person.

The person now stopped calling Nastume, and walk suspiciously towards the cherry blossom tree where Natsume is napping, and tries to climb up to the branch where Natsume is.

"This will make him jump," *evil laugh* she said to herself.

"Whatever you're planning Ichigo, I would stop it or I'll burn your hair." warned the Black Cat.

"Oh no! He sensed me," she told herself again.

"I just want to ask you something, Natsume. 'Coz Tsubasa-sempai always tells me that I pout too much when I'm upset or annoyed. Question is 'what is pout?'" I do many things, but I don't know which one is pouting. I tried to ask him, but he said he needs to do something and off he went, but first he told me to ask you instead, coz you're probably just lying around. *heehee* So what exactly is pout/pouting?"

Natsume rose from his potion to sit down same as Ichigo (Mikan). He carefully balanced himself so he wouldn't fall off from the branch they're now perched on.

"You're stupid, aren't you, Ichigo? Pout? You don't know it? And you just woke me up for this?"

Mikan nodded and smiled innocently.

*Natsume sighed*

"Pouting is like this." Nastume lifts his left hand close it, finger touching finger and push it outward "You push you lips outwards like that." Said Natsume

"Like this?" Mikan pushed her lips outwards while her eyes are closed.

Natsume looks at Mikan, focused on her lips. "God Mikan's lips are red, I want to seal her lips with mine. No, I shouldn't. I should. No!" Then….

"Natsume!" shouted Mikan "What did you do that for? I swear I will kill you if you do that again. You've done that too many times, you baka no hentai!" Mikan pouted behind those words and jumped off from the tree branch as well then ran after Natsume.

_

* * *

*Do you want to know what happens? Wondering why Mikan got upset at Natsume? Well all you need to do is continue reading.*_

_

* * *

_

"God Mikan's lips are red, I want to seal her lips with mine. No I shouldn't. I should. No!" trying to stop the thought inside his mind, Natsume shook his head then his eyes went to focus on a different view. *Light bulb* Natsume jumped off from the tree branch to the grassy ground, and looked up to where Mikan is sitting.

"Ah… Little Hearts today, aii? Too early for Valentine's Day, right Ichigo? " Natsume Smirks.

Mikan opened her eyes and looked down to see Natsume looking up to her _skirt_ and thought of what Natsume just said.

"Little… Hearts??? Grrrr"

"Natsume!" Shouted Mikan "What did you do that for? I swear I will kill you if you do that again. You've done that too many times, you baka no hentai!" Mikan pouted behind those words and jumped off from the tree branch as well then ran after Natsume.

E/A/N: Well that's it, nothing special… I thought I should post it so I did. Girls remember to wear shorts underneath your skirts, yeah? Thanks for reading please do review!

Comments and random questions are welcome... (Said Hotaru)

NOTE: ICHIGO, because one time, I read in the Gakuen Manga that Natsume called Mikan ICHIGO-kara (Nastume is calling Mikan again in one of his name calling based on what pants she is wearing) which I understand as STRAWBERRY-print

P.S

If you like the story...

It is worth reading if I write another story

like this?

But its very different but same concept.

(Mikan: LOL is there such a thing?)

(Natsume: hn)

(Hotaru: * reloaded the BAKA gun Version anti-MIKAN special*)

* * *

Credits:

To My Lovely and caring Sister TarJ! (My editor!)

I'll give Credits to Gakuen Alice Staff

I'll give credits to My co-worker aswell.

Thanks To all of you!!!

Grateful for those who review to my stories and that will review

K. M. M


End file.
